


i'll address your request

by siojo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Go Fish, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Sex Talk, mentioned sex tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Jesse knows Ashe, which is why when she finally starts to talk to him again, he's not surprised she's asking about how many people he's fucked since they last saw each other. It's her go to question after all.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	i'll address your request

**Author's Note:**

> there's not really an explanation for this? Everyone in OW fucks, okay. That's it.

“How many people have you slept with since we last met?” Ashe asks finally, looking uncomfortable across from him as she taps her fingernails against the tabletop. “I’m sure you didn’t just stop fucking because you quit.”

It’s as much of a peace offering as Jesse is going to get after what happened in Deadlock and how quickly he had betrayed her. It also reminds him of the last trip he had taken for Deadlock, stumbling into Ashe’s office and the look she had shot him as she read through their, rather well negotiated, contract. Even if they had both been pissed at each other at the time.

“Please don’t answer that,” Genji states, taking the deck that Mercy hands him and shuffling the cards quickly. “I know at least six names and that was just in Blackwatch.”

Mercy laughs hysterically, her eyes bright as she wipes the tears away, “Only six?”

“Pretty sure you can’t laugh if you were one of them,” Jesse states firmly, frowning at his cards in consideration. “Or do we want to talk about how much you really enjoyed it?”

“Am I not supposed to enjoy it?” Mercy asks, smiling easily as she leans back in her chair, ignoring the noise that Genji makes at her side and accepting the beer that Hana passes her. “Thank you, Hana.”

“No problem,” Hana says dropping down into the chair on Jesse’s other side. “Are we talking about McCree’s sex life?”

“Ashe asked. Used to get around back when we worked together.”

Ashe snorts, leaning back in her chair as she raised an eyebrow, “I mean, with the number of times your screwing secured us a contract.”

“She’s just jealous,” Jesse says in a faux whisper, smirking when Ashe flips him off. “I’ve always been quite the negotiator. Plus she hated sharing.”

“This is why we broke up.”

Genji chokes on his drink, coughing as Mercy pats his back softly, “You dated?”

“I date. Sometimes,” Jesse points his thumb over his shoulder to where he knows Hanzo and Fareeha are discussing something with Baptiste. “I’m dating your brother, ain’t I?”

“I’m in denial about that too,” Genji states firmly. “I can’t believe you dated Ashe. I thought it was like hate sex?”

Ashe wiggles her hand slightly, “Was in the end. But there was some datin’ there too. BOB almost killed him afterwards. Would have if we weren’t raided by Blackwatch so soon after.”

“And then he fucked his way through both parts of that,” Ana says, leaning over the back of Hana’s chair, her smile innocent when Jesse looks over at her. “Wasn’t exactly subtle, this man.”

“Wasn’t tryin’ to be. Sex is sex and I made sure that there weren’t feelings involved. Didn’t I, Merc?”

“If he was anymore through about it, he’d have a contract,” Mercy agrees. “Watched him turn down one of the support staff cause they had a crush on him. Something about just sex not needing feelings?”

Jesse rolls his eyes, “If you fuck someone with feelings for you, and you don’t have anything for them, it can get complicated fast. Can’t it, Ashe?”

“Fucking stalkers,” Ashe agrees, wrinkling her nose. “What card game are we even playin’?”

“Go fish,” Genji answers before anyone else can, his eyes narrowed as he glares at each of them. “If I’m gonna suffer through hearing more about Jesse’s sex life, like I didn’t hear enough having the room next to him when we were part of Blackwatch, I get to pick the game.”

“That’s fair,” Hana agrees adjusting her own hand thoughtfully. “So, you fucked your way through most of ‘Watch?”

“Both sides of it,” Jesse agrees, setting a pair down on the table. “Not that I can say much, huh Tracer?”

Tracer cackles, appearing at his side suddenly, her arm slung over his shoulders, “Can’t say much?”

“About sleeping through Overwatch.”

Tracer pouts, unable to hold it as she smiles widely, “Only the women. And only before I started dating Emily.”

“I know, they were so sad, wouldn’t believe how many of them came to me for comfort.”

“So that’s where they went. I was curious, but I mean, Mercy was my other choice.”

Mercy smiles, looking innocent in a way that none of them have ever been able to replicate, almost angelic, “I did take some of them. But Jesse moved faster than I.”

“Good with my hands,” Jesse teases, laughing as Genji pretends to vomit. “Come on Genji, you weren’t exactly hiding your own exploits.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Genji states stubbornly. “I had no exploits.”

“Genji, our rooms were next to each other. If you could hear me, than I sure as shit could hear you,” Jesse reminds him, offering Ashe the bottle of whiskey he had brought to the table and taking it back after she filled her glass. “I’m sure if we ask, Hanzo’s fucked his way through the last twenty years too.”

Genji shuffers, “I don’t need to know that. And I certainly don’t need you confirming that he’s absolutely been fucking for the last year or so.”

“Four, he tried to kill me but he is good in bed too..”

“I will murder you one day and no one will blame me.”

“It’s not like the upper management was any better,” Ana says smirking when Jesse raises an eyebrow. “You didn’ t think it was just the lower ranks fucking, did you?”

“I mean, I was fairly sure that you and Rein had a thing for a bit?” Jesse offers.

“You’d be correct. And not for a bit. Of course we all knew about Jack and Gabe,” Ana continues, looking far too pleased when Genji groans loudly. “There was just fewer of us and a rather strict fraternization policy linked to the lower ranks.”

Hana leans forward in her seat, eyes wide as she looks between them, “Is this what they mean by never meet your heroes?”

“Hey,” Tracer rocks back on her heels. “Winston is an excellent role model.”

“And didn’t fuck his way through the ranks,” Jesse says firmly, because they had all agreed on that before Overwatch had fallen. None of the old members would say anything otherwise. “He’s a gorilla.”

Tracer clicks her tongue, pointing at Jesse, “He’s right. But in all honesty, we were a military group or peacekeeping, depending on who you asked, and we were constantly running high risk missions. Are you saying that you didn’t fuck with people in your own unit, Hana?”

“Nah, they weren’t much fun. Too much focus on the mechs. The support staff was off limits and I was a little famous. Not that I didn’t fuck,” she adds quickly. “But certainly not as much as you all have.”

“Could always help you with that,” Mercy offers, laughing as she ducks the pillow that Fareeha throws at her. “Justice!”

“Angela, stop soliciting new recruits.”

“I was offering to help!”

Fareeha mutters something to herself before she points at Mercy, “Stop offering to help people get laid then. Hana can get herself laid without you offering, she’s an adult.”

Hana gasps, hand over her heart as she falls back into her chair, “Oh my god, someone finally says it.”

“We’re giving you beer,” Ashe says slowly. “We know you ain’t a kid.”

“Say that to the newspapers talking about the big bad Overwatch convincing little innocent Hana Song to join them,” Hana says rolling her eyes. “Never mind I single handedly protected Korea on multiple occasions!”

Jesse pats her shoulder twice, “I know. Don’t worry, when you get your first sex tape, they’ll shut up.”

“Do you think so?” Hana asks looking far too interested. “Because I can find a friend and a camera. Yo Lucio, what do you think about sex tapes?”

“I’m not filming one with you. Ask Baptiste,” Lucio answers automatically, something mechanical spread out on the table he’s taken over. “Or don’t.”

Baptiste snorts, “I mean, I’m not opposed, but Genji might murder me horrifically and then the rest of you.”

“I came here to have a game of cards, I didn’t come here to hear about other people’s sex lives or hear my boyfriend get propsitioned for a sex tape!” Genji wails, head down on the table. “I have been behaving myself.”

“It’s okay, I’m sure Ana will knock you out if you ask nicely.”

Ana smiles, “Just say the magic word and you’ll be out like a light.”


End file.
